Gay Relationship and Lesbian Relationship
by Agent Tweety Bird 1998
Summary: Harry is dating Draco and Ginny is dating Hermione. Girlpenis and Boypussy.


Summary Six-HP

Severus Snape is half-brother to Lily Evans-Potter because Mr. Evans and Eileen Snape had an affair resulting in Severus. Harry Potter is gay and has boyfriend who is Draco Malfoy and Draco is gay. Draco has boypussy meaning he has vagina that will be pain in the butt. Draco's parents are light wizard and light witch who are Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. Draco is very kinky and Harry James Potter is very kinky and their kinks are daddy kinks, age play, rough sex, and wet diaper and messy diaper. Draco is incontinent in both peeing area and pooping area so he is wearing adult diapers. Draco takes pills that make him act like a baby and light weight and in a car seat. Draco has car seat called thomashilfen Recaro Monza Car Seat. Draco has cerebral palsy and Asperger syndrome with classical autism. Harry James Potter is 16 years old and Draco Lucius Malfoy is 16 years old. Harry James Potter has dyscalculia and Severus is godfather of Harry James Potter. Draco's godfather is Sirius Black which is Narcissa's cousin. Draco is in wheelchair and the wheelchair is Invacare TDX SP wheelchair. The wheelchair has harness, lap belt, foot positioner on foot plate and was made by the goblins and the color is slytherins colors. Harry James Potter put Draco inside his wheelchair each morning and goes to class. Harry is in custody of his godfather\uncle because the will says being under guardianship of his godfather\uncle. Severus Snape is guardian of Harry James Potter and loves his nephew. Harry owns cock locker giganticus giant inflatable 10 inch dildo, bondage set in red, egg vibrator, and Rabbit, anal beads, Ben WA balls, inflatable vibration butt plug. The brand of diapers is Abena Abri-Form Level 4 adult diapers. Draco will play nine month old baby and Harry will be plays daddy. James Potter is dead because Lord Voldemort killed him and his wife Lily Evans-Potter. Draco Lucius Malfoy has Harry James Potter lift him up into the bed or into the tub or into his wheelchair. Severus Snape is gay and is married to Remus Lupin and both were marauders. Severus has his own map and Harry gets his father's map from Weasley Twins. Fred and George Weasley give Harry Prong's map of Marauder. Draco has Abram's bed which is enclosure bed for special needs. Draco has child to adult harness which is connected to service dog named Bella who is German shepherd and Siberian husky mix. Bella is autism service dog with mobility training to help Draco with stuff. Harry James Potter is older than Draco by day because Harry's birthday is July 31, 1980 and Draco's birthday is August 1, 1980. Harry is sharing dorm with his boyfriend because they are both in the same house. Draco is slytherin and harry is slytherin and Severus Snape is head of slytherin house. Abram's bed can go to places with a person who is using Abram's bed. Draco's bed color is navy blue and he has padding on outside bars. Harry James Potter gets Draco into his bed during the night time and locked Draco in the bed with Velcro lock. Bella is sleeping on the end of bed where you have your trunk for bring things to Hogwarts. Each morning, Harry will unlock Velcro and gets Draco dressed and in his wheelchair. Harry will put Draco's backpack on back of his wheelchair for classes for this day. Draco's classes are DADA, Potions, Muggle Studies, Arithmancy, and study of ancient runes. Harry's classes are Dada, Potions, Muggle Studies, Arithmancy, and study of ancient runes. Harry's friends are Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley. Ginny is dating Hermione because both of them are lesbian. Hermione has penis and penis and the size of the penis is 16.6 inches long and 16.6 inches wide. Harry's penis is 17.7 inches long and 17.7 inches wide, and Harry is medium weight. The animals can come to Hogwarts are dog, cat, toad, owls, and crups. Hermione owns cock locker giganticus giant inflatable 10 inch dildo, bondage set in black, egg vibrator, and anal beads, rabbit, Ben WA balls, inflatable vibration butt plug. Ginny is 16 years old, Hermione is 16 years old, and Ronald is 16 years old. Ronald and Ginny are twin brother and sister who are same age as their friends who are gay and lesbian. Ronald is dating a Susan Bones that is same age as her boyfriend and her boyfriend's friends and sibling. They are sixth year and they passed Ordinary Wizardry Levels Exams. Remus has been teacher for couple years now and is there for other year. Severus Snape has been teacher since oldest Weasley was at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Ronald owns cock locker giganticus giant inflatable 10 inch dildo, bondage set in black, egg vibrator, and anal beads, rabbit, Ben WA balls, inflatable vibration butt plug which goes in the anus. Hermione's penis is bigger when an erection occurs and it is 17.6 inches long and 17.6 inches wide. Harry's penis is bigger when an erection occurs and it is 18.7 inches long and 18.7 inches wide. Draco can fit Harry's penis in his pussy, anus, and in his mouth. Ginny can fit Hermione's penis in her pussy, anus, and in her mouth to make cum. Severus has boypussy and Remus owns cock locker giganticus giant inflatable 10 inch dildo, bondage set in green, egg vibrator, and anal beads, Ben WA balls, rabbit, inflatable vibration butt plug. Remus's penis is 18.8 inches long and 18.8 inches wide. Remus's penis is bigger when an erection occurs and it is 19.8 inches long and 19.8 inches wide. Severus can fit Remus's penis in his pussy, anus, and in his mouth to make penis cum in the hole. Ronald's penis is 15.5 inches long and 15.5 inches wide. Ronald's penis is bigger when an erection occurs and it is 16.5 inches long and 16.5 inches wide. Susan can fit Ronald's penis in her pussy, anus, and in her mouth. Severus Snape is good and fit guardian because some people likes the Dursley are unfit guardian for magical beings. Dudley and Petunia are witch and wizard with husband and dad who hates magic. Dudley is going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Petunia went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lily has half-sister and Half-brother and they are named Petunia and Severus. Petunia's dad is Mr. Evans and half-brother named Severus Snape. Eileen Snape is alive and Mr. Evans are alive and married because the stepdad of Severus and Mom of Petunia are dead. Harry is Dominant and Draco is Submissive, Ronald is Dominant and Susan is Submissive. Hermione is Dominant and Ginny is Submissive, Remus is Dominant and Severus is Submissive.

 _ **The end of summary six-HP.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any character in Harry Potter. J.K Rowling own Harry Potter and all character in Harry Potter.**_


End file.
